Rewind
by XoverMasta
Summary: Firestar thought it was finally over, but when he wakes up in his old Two-legs house he can't help but wonder... was it all just a dream? Mostly Canon-pairing.
1. What in the Name of StarClan

**XoverMasta: HEY ALL NEW STORY!**

**Firestar: Again.**

**XoverMasta: Shut it, I'm keeping you alive be grateful! *Clears throat* Okay now, before any of you can be like 'What the heck!? You're in high school and you read **_**this **_**type of book!'**

**Firestar: Hey!**

**XoverMasta: Sorry… but your book is meant for pre-teens… Anyways if you do, Imma just say that I read **_**a lot **_**of books in a wide variety! You name a book and I probably… might've read it. :D**

**Firestar: *sigh* It's true. She just finished reading 'Remember Me'**

**XoverMasta: *nods* It was a **_**great **_**book… But back to Warriors, this idea was crammed into my head when I read the final (or so I thought) book of the final series… again don't make fun.**

**Firestar: Please, me dying… again was not fun.**

**XoverMasta: *Rolls eyes* Anyway back to my idea—I thought to myself… what if Firestar's whole life was a dream. He is part of two prophecies right? So I thought I could make his power to 'foresee' the future—which he did do on multiple occasions!**

**So I hope you guys enjoy my first non-crossover.**

**This will be strictly Firestar/Rusty/Firepaw/Fireheart + Sandpaw/Sandstorm. He can't change the future too much now can he?**

**I do not own Warriors, I although do own the story-line… I think.**

* * *

**What in the Name of StarClan**

* * *

"Firestar!"

_Pain _all he felt was pain.

His vision was clouded with red, and a tired sigh escaped him.

_This is it._

He felt a something gently prod him, the sweetest scent in the world filling his nose, Sandstorm.

"I told you not to waste your final life," she whispered, her voice heavy with emotion.

He opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out. At this moment all he wanted to do was to rub his face against hers, and bathe in the scent of her soft fur… But even he knew he was dying, the shapes of the forest slowly began to blend together.

"He didn't waste it." He heard Brambleclaw—Bramblestar say.

His chest filled with pride for his old apprentice, even as he felt Sandstorm sadly lick his fur.

"Fire will save the Clan," Leafpool whispered hoarsely.

_Yes… Fire… _he thought, peace slowly filling his mind. _I will become fire… _Then he closed his eyes, allowing the familiar darkness to swallow him…

Xx

_Am I in StarClan? _Firestar shifted. _No… There's no grass, no smell of trees…_

He opened his eyes, the sudden light blinding him momentarily. He blinked, and slowly the awareness settled…

_Holy StarClan._he thought, his mouth falling open in shock.

He was in his old Two-legs house.

"I must be dreaming." He muttered, his eyes swinging back to his nest.

His old bowl was still there, the rabbit droppings looking as pleasant as ever. Near it the scratch marks he made as a kit were still edged into the wood floor a tail length or so from his nest.

"I must be dreaming." He repeated, running out of the cat door.

_This isn't happening._

He skidded to a halt, his eyes opened wide.

"Holy foxdung." He gaped.

In front of him was the forest—the undamaged forest, with a skinny Smudge on top of his fence smiling down upon him.

"Hey you're new right!" Smudge yelled, his tail swishing from side to side. "My name is Smudge, what's yours?"

* * *

**DONE!**

**So yeah, he basically is starting all over!**

**And if you know or not—probably not since this is my first Warrior fanfiction, my prologues are **_**incredibly **_**short… and I mean incredibly…**

**But anyways… REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Tell me if you want me to continue or not… can I at least get five?**

**-XM**


	2. Old Faces

**XoverMasta: thank you for all the reviews, and sorry if this isn't an original idea... it just sort of hit me!**

**Firestar: And again sorry to dissapoint some of you that this is a Fire/Sand story... and again to all of you I _did _love Spottedleaf, and still do but it could never be... and all Erin needed was to have _another _forbidden couple. Thank StarClan Dovewing and Bumblestripe got together... even though it is a pretty random pairing.**

**XoverMasta: Don't I know it. I was honestly hoping for Dove/Fox... but I do like Lion/Cinder together.**

**Firestar: Me too! It's too bad I never did get around to see my great-grandkids...**

**XoverMasta: *awkwardly pets him* Sorry man... but anyways *clears throat* I do not own Warriors... only part of the plot.**

* * *

**Old Faces**

* * *

Rusty—I mean Fire (he changed his name) was waiting… waiting … and waiting for the dream.

Ever since he'd got back—if he ever did get back—he'd been training non-stop. Trying to rebuild all his Warrior muscle into a two moon kit was _very _hard, but it was all basically repetition. Everyday he'd run across the garden, climb the fence, and practice his battle moves. He'd pay for it all with sore muscles the next day, but it felt oddly satisfying to him. He was getting stronger.

But today was the one day Fire was taking off, he needed time to think… to pace.

Fire swung his flame colored head side to side, as he thought about the possibilities of his new found situation.

He was part of the Four… so did that mean his power was to see into the future?

It made sense… and was _very _annoying.

As it seemed his more mature side had been gained over time, and the kitten side of him was more surfaced than he would've liked. Looks like even a cat who died nine times (in a dream) can't change the immaturity of a child's mind…

Scraping his sharpened claws against the grass, he let out a growl of frustration.

Why in the name of Starclan couldn't the dream already come to him? He'd been counting he was now at least five moons old. And if his memory served him right he received the dream when he was around six moons old.

Huffing Fire came to a sudden stop, as the smell of bird entered his nose. Slowly he shifted just in time to see a black bird land on the fence.

_Perfect_, he'd been missing meat.

Purring to himself, he lowered his body to the ground, shifting the weight to his hind-quarters before he leaped into the air. It was a move he learned from Skyclan. A feeling of pure joy entered him, when he sunk his claws into the birds neck.

"Thank Starclan." He muttered, before taking a bite.

Oh how he missed mice.

Licking away the last traces of his meal, Rusty buried the remnants of his prey. The proper Clan etiquette had not yet left him.

Feeling satisfied the tom made his way back inside, a good feeling entering his mind,

Today.

He was going to get the dream today.

And he did.

When the darkness swept over him, Fire felt the giddiness go through his system.

YES!

He sunk his claws into the familiar forest ground, he knew the mouse would soon make its appearance, but for now all he wanted was to soak in the familiar surroundings. The pleasant musk of his old home, made his heart ache.

He was snapped out of his stupor when a flash of gray raced past him.

Finally.

Slowly Fire crouched, his belly fur barely touching the bottom. He was downwind again, the mouse wouldn't know what hit it.

Fire pushed back hard on his haunches and sprang.

The mouse dived for cover, but it was to late, the oranges tom's jaw had already broken it's delicate spine. Fire puffed out his chest proudly, finally he'd caught the mouse-brained (literally) thing.

He lowered his head to take a bite, but before he could a noise roared nearby, sending him on high alert.

Then he blinked, slowly opening his eyes.

_Mousedung._

The forest had disappeared. He was inside the hot and airless kitchen, curled in his bed. The rattling had been the sound of pellets filling his bowl.

Fireheld back a yowl in frustration, even in his dream he couldn't eat a mouse… but at least he got 'the dream.'

Lifting his head, he rested his chin on the side of his bed. His collar rubbed uncomfortably around his neck. He knew he couldn't take it off, if Longtail didn't do it then it wouldn't be significant for either of them.

He licked his lips, ignoring the food, knowing he could catch something—hopefully a _mouse_—later.

He brought a paw to his ear, quickly cleaning himself before he headed out the cat door.

Outside, the moon was bright, as it gently rained.

Fire stalked down the tidy garden, following the starlit gravel path, feeling the stones cold and sharp beneath his paws. He made his dirt beneath a large bush with glossy green leaves and heavy purple flowers.

Afterward, he settled down on top of one of the posts in the fence that marked the limits of his garden. He sat on it triumphantly knowing after today he wouldn't have any boundaries.

The rain stopped. Behind him, he heard his owners giving him one last call from the back door, but again he ignored them.

With a mighty leap, he lightly made it down onto rough grass on the other side of the garden fence. As he landed, the bell on his collar rang out through the still night air.

"Where are you off to, Rusty?"

The ginger tom looked up, a feeling of sadness swelled through his chest. Smudge refused to call him Fire stating it wasn't his _real _name, it annoyed him, yet made him feel closer to the young tom.

He swallowed, "Hello, Smudge."

"You're not going to go into the woods, are you?" Smudge's amber eyes were huge.

"Just to look." Fire said hoarsely, he was itching to go back into the forest.

"You wouldn't get me in there. It's dangerous!" Smudge wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Henry said he went into the woods once."

Fire had to hold in a purr of amusement. "That fat old tabby never went into the woods!"

"No, really. He caught a robin there!" Smudge insisted.

"Doubt it!" Fire scoffed.

"Well, anyway," Smudge went on, ignoring the scorn in Fire's mew, "Henry told me there are all sorts of dangerous animals out there. Huge wildcats who eat live rabbits for breakfast and sharpen their claws on old bones!"

Fire was now trying really hard not to burst out laughing. "Whatever you say Smudge." He said, amusement filling his voice, "Don't worry about me, I'll only be there for a while."

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you!" purred Smudge. The black-and-white cat turned and plunged off the fence back down into his own garden.

Rolling his eyes the ginger tom entered the woods.

The smell of mouse wafted through his nose, right when a small movement caught his eye.

He dropped into a low crouch before he caught himself. If he caught it that meant less prey for Thunderclan… but if he didn't try what would that show Bluestar—well if she was watching.

Regaining his composure he resumed his position, his paw steps not making any noise as he crept across the leaves.

Right as he leaped, a twig cracked, sending the mouse into DANGER AWARENESS mode. He scampered off right when Fire's claws hit the ground.

"Fox dung."

Then his eyes widened.

He just used a ThunderClan curse.

Praying to StarClan no one overheard his little slip, Fire turned just in time to see the white tip of an all too familiar tail, trail its way through the bushes. A fox. Holding his breath, Fire waited until the fox was out of his field of both line of smell, and vision. When he was older he could barely beat a fox, so there was no way he could beat one now.

Then he detected another noise. It came from behind, but sounded muted and distant. He swiveled his ears backward to hear it better. Pawsteps?

Graypaw?

His ears pricked in excitement, before he quickly toned it down.

Instinct took over as he ducked, right when Graypaw pounced over him from a clump of nettles.

Whatever the other clan's thought, Firestar/Fire did have pride. Pride as a leader, and Warrior. Pride that wouldn't allow him to be beaten.

Making sure his claws were unsheathed he turned himself over to batter Graypaw's exposed underbelly, before using his hindquarters to push him off, sending the bigger kit flying back into the nettle.

Quickly realizing his mistake Rusty turned around to leave, but Graypaw wasn't done with him, as he leaped onto his back.

Grunting at the added weight, Rusty thrashed, rolling over to push Graypaw under him. He managed to wriggle free, and without losing momentum he sprinted towards home, knowing Graypaw would give the chase… and then stop.

About half way to his house, Fire skidded to a halt and turned around. The kitten crashing into him in the process, taken by surprise by Fire's turnabout, it fell back into a dazed heap.

Fire was luckier, as his three moons of training added the muscle he did not have in his dream/future…

Then like last time, Graypaw sat back up and began to lick a forepaw, all signs of aggression gone.

The ginger tom held back a purr, as he allowed his shoulders to loosen.

"Hi there, kittypet!" meowed the gray tom cheerily. "You put up quite a fight for a tame kitty!"

Fire's ears twitched in amusement, at the 'tame kitty' comment.

He was anything but tame.

"Thanks." He said, "You're not so bad yourself."

The kit let out a purr, "I'm Graypaw," he said. "I'm training to be a ThunderClan warrior."

"Really?" Rusty said with a perfect straight face. "How interesting."

The Clan cat brightened at his words. "What's a kittypet like you doing out in the woods? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

"Yes, but I decided to explore anyways."

Graypaw looked at him in surprise, "Really!? You're a weird kittypet… What's your name?"

"Rusty, but my friends call me Fire." Hopefully that will add a hint for his apprentice name… and he wasn't exactly lying.

"Well R—Fire you're obviously not from any of the Four clans."

Deciding to humor him Fire said, "Clans?"

Graypaw's eyes widened. "You must have heard of the four warrior Clans that hunt around here! I belong to ThunderClan. The other Clans are always trying to steal prey from our territory, especially ShadowClan. They're so fierce they would have ripped you to shreds, no questions asked." Graypaw paused to spit angrily and continued: "They come to take prey that is rightfully ours. It's the job of the ThunderClan warriors to keep them out of our territory. When I've finished my training, I'll be so dangerous, I'll have the other Clans shaking in their flea-bitten skins. They won't dare come near us then!"

_They better not. _Fire thought, before he cleared his throat, "So you're not a warrior yet?" he asked.

"Why? Did you think I was?" Graypaw purred proudly; then he shook his wide, furry head. "I won't be a real warrior for ages. I have to go through the training first. Kits have to be six moons old before they even begin training. Tonight is my first night out as an apprentice."

"Well I'm sorry for interrupting your night out." Fire said, before stiffening as a familiar scent entered his nose…

Graypaw did not reply, as he too stood rigid, stopping midlick, one paw still raised, as he sniffed the air. "I smell cats from my Clan," he hissed. "You should go. They won't be pleased to find you hunting in our territory!"

Nodding, Fire turned to leap away, but before he could a meow came from behind him, firm and menacing… it made Fire's heart swell in his chest. "What's going on here?"

Fire turned to see his old mentor, barely holding in his excitement. The she-cat looked just as she did when fighting the Dark Forest. Her smooth bluish gray coat showed sliver in the moonlight, her muscles rippling with strength, and her calm blue eyes looking as daring as ever.

"Bluestar!" Beside Fire, Graypaw crouched down and narrowed his eyes. He crouched even lower when a second cat—a handsome, golden tabby—Bluestar into the clearing… Lionheart.

"You shouldn't be so near Twolegplace, Graypaw!" growled the soon-to-be deputy angrily, narrowing his green eyes.

"I know, Lionheart, I'm sorry." Graypaw looked down at his paws.

Fire watched his old friend in amusement, before realized Bluestar was watching him sternly, he met her eyes boldly.

"Who is this?" she asked, her piercing blue looking as dangerous as ever.

Fire opened his mouth to speak, but Graypaw beat him to it. "He's no threat. He's not another Clan warrior, just a kittypet from beyond our territories."

_Kittypet._

Fire had to literally bite his tongue to keep from a snapping remark. Even though he was (sort of) season's old the word still stung.

"This is Bluestar; she's leader of my Clan!" Graypaw hissed to Fire under his breath. "And Lionheart. He's my mentor, which means he's training me to be a warrior."

"Thank you for the introduction, Graypaw," meowed Lionheart coolly.

Bluestar was still staring at Fire. "You fight well for a Twoleg pet," she meowed. "You had Graypaw beat, you would've killed him if your claws were unsheathed, and yet you ran. Why is that?"

Fire looked to the ground sheepishly at Graypaw's astonished gaze.

Guess he couldn't get anything past Bluestar.

He sighed before shrugging, "I had him beat, I didn't see any reason to kill him." He said softly.

Bluestar held a calculative gaze over him before addressing the gray apprentice. "Graypaw… We wondered how you would handle an intruder… You attacked him bravely."

Graypaw looked pleased at Bluestar's praise.

"Sit up now, both of you!" Bluestar looked at Fire. "You too, kittypet." Again with that word.

But he still straightened, his ears pricking up.

"You reacted well to the attack, kittypet. You're surprisingly strong and fast for a Twoleg pet."

Fire nodded, his tail swished behind him.

"I have been wondering how you would perform out here, beyond the Twolegplace. We patrol this border frequently, so I have often seen you sitting on your boundary, staring out into the forest. And now, at last, you have dared to place your paws here." Bluestar stared at him thoughtfully. "You do seem to have a natural hunting ability. Sharp eyes. You would have caught that mouse if it hadn't been frightened."

Again Fire nodded.

Lionheart spoke now. His deep meow was respectful but insistent. "Bluestar, this is a kittypet. He should not be hunting in ThunderClan territory. Send him home to his Twolegs!"

Fire's ears twitched, as he tried to think back at to what he said at this moment. Deciding to wing it he said, "But I thought you were going to kill me?"

All the ThunderClan members turned to look at him.

"Kill you?" Graypaw repeated.

"Yeah," he tilted his head to the side in mock confusion. "Smudge said you wildcats eat live rabbits for breakfast and sharpen your claws on old bones. He told me to be careful cause you were going to kill me."

"And you still came into the forest?"

Fire nodded, "Yeah… I wanted to come here to hunt for a mouse or two. I was sure there was enough to go around."

Bluestar had turned her head to acknowledge Lionheart's words. Now her gaze snapped back to Fire. Her blue eyes were blazing with anger. "There's never enough to go around," she spat. "If you didn't live such a soft, overfed life, you would know that!"

Ahh now the scene was beginning to look familiar.

Keeping in a purr a satisfaction, Fire lowered himself to the ground, as both Bluestar and Lionheart loomed over him.

It was weird… even though he was experiencing it a second time... it was just as scary.

* * *

**DONE!**

**So this story will follow closely to canon with some—if not a lot of changes here or there.**

**Fire will excel in pretty much anything… if you didn't notice. He'll act still like a kit, with a little bit of his maturity surfacing through once in a while.**

**He will still love Spottedleaf, but his feelings for Sandstorm will always be stronger.**

**I'm still thinking if he and Sandstorm/paw should get together sooner…**

**Well tell me what ya'll thought.**

**Also to people who keep saying 'chat' and script whatever form isn't allowed, it says in the STORY! Never said anything about A/N or Disclaimers! But to those of you who do spam many people on it I commend you for your efforts, but you should know that reporting people for that stuff not only pisses off the author but the readers too... So as I say be quiet and no one will bother you :).**

**Also I was really surprised and grateful for those reviews, i've noticed that Warrior fanfictions may be many, but they never get many reviews, so I am grateful to you all.**

**-XM**

**P.S. REVIEW!**


	3. The Flame is Back

**XoverMasta: Mkays so here's the next chapter!**

**Sandstorm: So exactly when am I getting with Firestar?**

**XoverMasta: Soon... or not :D But anyways I just reread The Lucky One... and saw the movie... twice! It was soooo good! Ah Zac... you and your sexyness overpowers me.. but of course Liam aPyne is still wayyyyy hotter *O*.**

**Sandstorm: -.- Anyway Disclaimer?**

**XoverMasta: Of course not I own every Warrior book! Well... I sort of lost Rising Storm... and Firestar's Quest... and-**

**Sanstorm: Let's go onto the story please.**

* * *

**The Flame is back!**

* * *

"Well?" hissed Bluestar, her face only a mouse-length from his now. Lionheart remained silent as he towered over the young tom.

Flattening his ears against his head, Fire racked his brain for his answer.

What had he said again?

Taking a deep breath Fire said, "I'm no threat to you, or your clan."

"You threaten our Clan when you take our food," yowled Bluestar. "You have plenty of food in your Twoleg nest already. You come here only to hunt for sport. But we hunt to survive."

At her words Fire felt his fur prickle, he definitely knew how hard it was to get through a bitter leafbare.

Luckily for him, this part of the conversation he remembered perfectly, so like he did before he sat up, and straightened his ears. He raised his forest green eyes to meet her cold blue ones. "I had not thought of it that way before. I apologize," he meowed solemnly. "I will never hunt here again."

Bluestar let her hackles fall and signaled to Lionheart to step back. "You are an unusual kittypet, Fire," she meowed.

Then she shared a small glance with Lionheart, and Fire had to wrap his tail around his paws to keep himself still. They didn't know just how meaningful that glance was to him.

Swallowing he silently asked, "Is survival here really so hard?"

Even though he knew the answers, he also knew that these questions got him into ThunderClan.

"Our territory covers only part of the forest," answered Bluestar. "We compete with other Clans for what we have. And this year, late newleaf means prey is scarce."

"Is your Clan very big?" Fire meowed, as a familiar longing tugged at his heart.

"Big enough," replied Bluestar. "Our territory can support us, but there is no prey left over."

"Then… Are you all warriors?" Fire mewed tilting his head to the side.

Lionheart answered him. "Some are warriors. Some are too young or too old or too busy caring for kits to hunt."

"And you all live and share prey together?" Fire murmured trying to keep the sadness and grief out of his voice.

He really missed his grand-children at a time like this.

Bluestar looked again at Lionheart. The golden tabby stared back at her steadily. At last she returned her gaze to Fire and meowed, "Perhaps you should find out these things for yourself. Would you like to join ThunderClan?"

Fire had to keep from yowling a 'yes', if he went with them now he wouldn't meet Whitestorm till much later… and right now he honestly just wanted to see his short-termed deputy in the shortest, and most meaningful time possible.

Bluestar continued on, "If you did, you would train with Graypaw to become a Clan warrior."

"But kittypets can't be warriors!" Graypaw blurted out. "They don't have warrior blood!"

Fire kept from snarling at his best friend.

It hurt especially for it to be coming out of his mouth.

A sad look clouded Bluestar's eyes. "Warrior blood," she echoed with a sigh. "Too much of that has been spilled lately."

Bluestar fell silent and Lionheart meowed, "Bluestar is only offering you training, young kit. There is no guarantee you would become a full warrior. It might prove too difficult for you. After all, you are used to a comfortable life."

"Why offer me the chance, then?"

Bluestar answered, "You are right to question our motives, young one. The fact is, ThunderClan needs more warriors."

"Understand that Bluestar does not make this offer lightly," warned Lionheart. "If you wish to train with us, we will have to take you into our Clan. You must either live with us and respect our ways, or return to your Twolegplace and never come back. You cannot live with a paw in each world."

_And I wouldn't want too._ Fire thought, he took a careful breath.

Here came the most important part.

"Can I think about your offer?" he asked quietly, "I know I am probably keeping you from your Clan, and I don't want to keep you here because of my indecisiveness…"

Bluestar looked at him for a long moment and nodded. "Lionheart will be here tomorrow at sunhigh," she told him. "Give him your answer then."

Bluestar murmured a low signal, and in a single movement the three cats turned and disappeared into the undergrowth.

Now Fire let his tail to sweep over the forest floor, it swung behind him excitedly.

It had all gone according to plan.

Xx

"Hello, Rusty!" mewed a voice from the fence. It was Smudge. "You should have been awake an hour ago. The baby sparrows were out stretching their wings."

Fire's ear twitched, "You catch any?"

Smudge yawned and licked his nose. "Nahhh, couldn't be bothered. I'd already eaten enough at home. Anyway, why weren't you out earlier? Yesterday you were complaining about Henry sleeping his time away, and today you're not much better yourself."

Fire sighed, curling his tail neatly over his paws. "Remember I was in the woods last night."

Smudge looked down at him, his eyes wide. "Oh, yes, I forgot! How was it? Did you catch anything? Or did anything catch you?"

"Great, no, and yes…" at Smudge's alarmed gaze he flicked his tail, "But don't worry I only met some wildcats."

"What!" Smudge screamed. "ONLY! Did you get into a fight?"

"Not really." Fire shrugged, recalling the moment he met his friend… again.

"Ahh come one don't leave me hanging." Smudge complained, "What happened?" He prompted eagerly.

"There were three of them." Fire said his eyes lighting with pride for his future clan mates, "They were bigger and stronger than any of us—"

"And you fought all three of them!" Smudge interrupted, his tail twitching with excitement.

"No!" Rusty mewed hastily. "Just the youngest one; the other two came later."

"How come they didn't shred you to pieces?"

"They just warned me to leave their territory. But then…" Fire trialed of dramatically.

"What!" mewed Smudge impatiently.

"They asked me to join their Clan."

Smudge's whiskers quivered disbelievingly. "Repeat that again Rusty."

"They asked me to join their Clan."

"Again."

"Smudge." Fire dead panned.

"Sorry… it's just…" Smudge looked at him uncertainly. "Why would they do that?"

Fire shrugged. "I think they need extra paws in their Clan."

"Sounds a bit odd to me," Smudge mewed doubtfully. "I wouldn't trust them if I were you."

Fire had to keep himself from once again purring amusedly at his friend. What Smudge didn't know was that soon Fire would trust all of ThunderClan with his life… and soon theirs with him.

"But I do trust them," Fire said softly. "And I've made up my mind. I'm going to join them."

Smudge scrambled down from the fence and stood in front of Fire. "Please don't go, Rusty," he mewed in alarm. "I might never see you again."

_You're wrong there._

But instead of voicing the thought aloud, Fire nudged him affectionately with his head. "Don't worry. My Two-legs will get another cat. You'll get on with her.. or him." he added hastily, " just fine. You get along with everyone!"

"But it won't be the same!" Smudge wailed.

"I know." Fire said softly, "But don't you see Smudge I need to do this."

His best friend looked at him sadly, amber meeting green. "I know but… It's still…" He took a deep breath pressing his nose against Fire's, "Fine then... I can see I can't stop you, but at least let's spend one more morning together."

Fire nodded, another morning… but not their final.

As sunhigh approached, Fire paced impatiently in his garden, he knew Lionheart would be there, but that didn't make it any less nerve racking.

Fire jumped down from his garden fence for the last time and crept into the woods. He had said his good-byes to Smudge. Now all his thoughts were focused on his future clan mates… and Sandst—paw.

As he approached the spot where he had met with the Clan cats the night before, he sat down and tasted the air. He could already smell Lionheart in the bushes, with Whitestorm beside him.

He nodded a greeting, "Greetings Lionheart." He said softly.

A pair of green eyes came from the bushes, and a deep mew answered, "Greetings young one." Lionheart meowed, doing well to hide his surprise. "Can you tell if I am alone?"

Fire nodded, "You have one more cat with you…" he trailed off, "It's not Bluestar or Graypaw this time."

"That's right," meowed Lionheart this time the astonishment was evident in his voice, he turned to call into the bush. "You can come out now."

Fire's ears twitched as he held in his boiling emotions at the sight of an alive Whitestorm.

"This is Whitestorm," purred Lionheart. "One of ThunderClan's senior warriors."

Fire nodded, bowing his head respectfully to his future deputy.

Whitestorm nodded back, Fire could almost taste the surprise coming from both of them.

He was not what they were expecting.

"We are going to take you to our camp." Lionheart mewed.

Whitestorm nodded in agreement flicking his tail in a silent command, "Come, we can speak more once we are in the camp." And then both he and Lionheart took off, Fire hastily following.

The two warriors made no allowances for him as they sped through the forest, but he was prepared, and even though his muscles weren't yet fully developed he wasn't shabby either. He was able to keep them in only a two tail length distance away.

After leaping over tree roots, and scrambling up a log, they finally came to a stop. The two warriors stepped onto a rock that rested on the edge of a small ravine.

"We are very close to our camp now," meowed Lionheart.

Fire nodded, the smell of ThunderClan made his heart leap.

He was so close to home.

"Use your nose," Whitestorm meowed, and Fire hastily followed his order, inwardly berating himself for letting excitement take over.

Fire opened his mouth, and sniffed.

He nodded thoughtfully and announced, "I can smell cats… they all sort of smell the same and yet different." He pretended to look confused, "I never really noticed that before…"

Lionheart and Whitestorm exchanged astonished looks.

Whitestorm was the first to regain his bearings, "There will come a time, if you are accepted into the Clan, when you will know each cat-scent by name." Then he meowed, "Follow me!"

He led the way nimbly down the boulders to the bottom of the ravine, and pushed his way through a thick patch of gorse. Rusty followed, and Lionheart took up the rear.

As his sides scraped against the prickly gorse, Fire couldn't help the nostalgic sigh that passed through his lips.

He really missed this camp.

As he entered the clearing Fire looked around, his heart pounding at the sight of all the familiar faces.

"Just after sunhigh, when the day is hottest, is a time for sharing tongues," Lionheart said snapping Fire out of his thoughts.

He nodded.

The cats had obviously smelled Fire's foreign scent, for heads began to turn and stare curiously in his direction.

Fire turned away from their gazes, his eyes locked with a pair of hostile green and his heart fluttered. Sandpaw…

He looked away, staring down at his paws.

"Here comes Bluestar," meowed Whitestorm, sniffing the air.

Fire turned around just as the gray she-cat a moment appeared from the shadow of a large boulder that lay beside them at the head of the clearing.

"He came," Bluestar purred, addressing the warriors.

Whitestorm replied, "Lionheart was convinced he would not."

Fire noticed the tip of Bluestar's tail twitch impatiently. "Well, what do you think of him?" she asked.

"He kept up well on the return journey, despite his puny size," Whitestorm admitted. "He certainly seems strong for a kittypet." The white Warrior turned to Fire, looking at him with almost suspiscion. "Almost too strong."

Bluestar and him shared a glance before she addressed both of them, "So is it agreed?"

Both cats nodded.

"Then I shall announce his arrival to the Clan." Bluestar leaped up onto the boulder and yowled, "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

Her clear call brought all the cats trotting toward her, emerging like liquid shadows from the edges of the clearing. Fire stayed where he was, flanked by Lionheart and Whitestorm. The other cats settled themselves below the Highrock and looked expectantly up at their leader.

When the cats were still, Bluestar spoke. "ThunderClan needs more warriors," she began. "Never before have we had so few apprentices in training. It has been decided that ThunderClan will take in an outsider to train as a warrior…."

Rusty heard indignant mutterings erupt among the Clan cats, but Bluestar silenced them with a firm yowl. "I have found a cat who is willing to become an apprentice of ThunderClan."

"Lucky to become an apprentice," caterwauled a loud voice above the ripple of shock that spread through the cats.

Fire couldn't help but letting his eyes shine with amusement, _oh Longtail… _he thought holding in a purr.

Bluestar ignored the Warrior and addressed all of her Clan. "Lionheart and Whitestorm have met this young cat, and they agree with me that we should train him with the other apprentices."

Fire looked up at Lionheart, then back at the Clan, to find all eyes were on him now. He met their gazes defiantly, as much as the name calling had made him grow, he wasn't looking forward to it.

There was silence for a moment… Then a deafening crescendo of caterwauling rose from the crowd.

"Where does he come from?"

"Which Clan does he belong to?"

"What a strange scent he carries! That's not the scent of any Clan I know!"

Then one yowl in particular sounded out above the rest. "Look at his collar! He's a kittypet!" It was the Longtail again. "Once a kittypet, always a kittypet. This Clan needs wildborn warriors to defend it, not another soft mouth to feed."

Lionheart bent down and hissed into Fire's ear, "That tabby is Longtail. You must prove to him and the other cats that even with were you were born you won't hold back."

Fire's ears twitched signifying he heard.

The future blind warrior continued to jeer at him. "Your collar is a mark of the Twolegs, and that noisy jingling will make you a poor hunter at best. At worst, it will bring the Twolegs into our territory, looking for the poor lost kittypet who fills the woods with his pitiful tinkling."

All the cats howled in agreement.

Longtail went on, well aware that he had the support of his audience. "The noise of your treacherous bell will alert our enemies, even if your Twoleg stench doesn't!"

Lionheart hissed into Fire's ear once more: "Do you back down from a challenge?"

Fire's answer was to stare at Longtail, amusement set in his green eyes, sometimes he couldn't remember how he became friends with the tabby.

Putting his weight on his back legs, Fire let out a growl before speedily launching forward. His hind legs pushing behind him with power, as he used one of his favorite SkyClan moves.

He launched onto Longtail's back, his claws digging harshly into his pelt.

Then a fight of two screaming cats proceeded. They flipped around the clearing, Fire being careful to not show too many of his fighting moves. He only wanted Longtail to make a grab for his neck, he didn't want to permanently injure him… except that nick in his ear always added a pleasant touch in Fire's opinion.

Then the sensation Fire was waiting for came. He felt his collar tighten around his neck. Longtail had gripped it between his teeth and was tugging.

Using his hind legs, Fire pushed away from the warrior a loud snap was heard and he was finally free.

Longtail tumbled away from him, as Fire landed gracefully on his paws. The tabby warrior was crouching three tail-lengths away. And, dangling from Longtail's mouth, was Fire's collar (thank StarClan) mangled and broken.

At once, Bluestar leaped down from the Highrock and silenced the noisy crowd with a thunderous caterwaul. Fire then stood, even though he was breathing hard, he couldn't help glancing at Longtail… who once again had a bloodied ear.

He stared back at Longtail calmly, as the tabby glared at him with hostility.

Bluestar stepped forward and took the collar from Longtail. She placed it on the ground in front of her and meowed, "The newcomer has lost his Twoleg collar in a battle for his honor. StarClan has spoken its approval—this cat has been released from the hold of his Twoleg owners, and is free to join ThunderClan as an apprentice."

Fire nodded with acceptance.

He stood up and stepped forward into a shaft of sunshine, welcoming the warmth on his sore muscles. The pool of light blazed bright on his orange pelt, making his fur glow. Fire held in a sigh, as the prophecy rang in his ears.

Fire alone can save the Clan…

Bluestar approached Fire and placed the shredded collar on the ground in front of him. She touched his ear gently with her nose. "You look like a brand of fire in this sunlight," she murmured. Her eyes flashed briefly, Fire looked at her knowingly. "You have fought well." Then she turned to the Clan and announced, "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Firepaw, in honor of his flame-colored coat."

She stepped back and, with the other cats, waited silently for his next move. Without hesitating, Fire turned and kicked dust and grass over his collar as though burying his dirt.

Longtail growled and limped out of the clearing toward a fern-shaded corner. The cats split into groups, murmuring to each other excitedly.

Fire looked through the crowd, his eyes catching her sandy coat briefly before Graypaw's voice rang in his ear, "Hey, Firepaw!"

Purring he turned to greet the gray apprentice with a welcoming sniff.

"Great fight, Firepaw!" mewed Graypaw. "Especially for a kittypet! Longtail is a warrior, although he only finished his training two moons ago. That scar you left on his ear won't let him forget you in a hurry. You've spoiled his good looks, that's for sure."

"Thanks, Graypaw," Firepaw replied flicking his tail. "He put up quite a fight, though!" He said humbly. "I definitely paid going against him." He wiped the scratch above his eye.

"Firepaw!"

"Hey, Firepaw!"

"Welcome, young Firepaw!"

"Good name, too!" Graypaw mewed approvingly, earning him a playful nudge.

A low yowl next to the two cats stopped Graypaw from shoving Firepaw back. They both turned, and the gray tabby cat from earlier sat behind them—Darkstripe.

"Darkstripe," mewed Graypaw, echoing Firepaw's hostile thoughts, as he dipped his head respectfully.

The sleek tom looked at Firepaw for a moment. "Lucky your collar snapped when it did. Longtail is a young warrior, but I can't imagine him being beaten by a kittypet!" He spat the word kittypet scornfully, then turned and stalked off.

Firepaw dug his claws into the ground angrily, how he wished he could kill the traitor then and there.

Graypaw opened his mouth to comfort his friend but was interrupted by a warning yowl from an old gray cat sitting at the edge of the clearing.

"Smallear smells trouble!" Graypaw meowed, immediately alert.

Firepaw expectedly turned towards the bushes just as a young cat crashed through and into the camp. He was skinny and—apart from the white tip of his long, thin tail—jet black from head to toe.

Graypaw gasped. "That's Ravenpaw! Why is he alone? Where's Tigerclaw?"

Firepaw's claws sank deeper into the earth at the name, but the worry for his friend out weighed the anger for Tigerstar.

Bluestar stepped forward.

"Ravenpaw?" The she-cat spoke calmly, but a look of worry clouded her blue eyes. The other cats drew back, curling their lips with anxiety. "What has happened?" Bluestar jumped onto the Highrock and looked down at the trembling cat. "Speak, Ravenpaw!"

Ravenpaw was still struggling for breath, and his sides heaved fitfully while the dust around him turned red with blood,but still he managed to scramble up onto the Highrock and stand beside Bluestar. He turned to the crowd of eager faces that surrounded him, and summoned enough breath to declare, "Redtail is dead!"

* * *

**DONE!**

**Not much of a cliffhanger but oh well.**

**Please review, can i get at least five?**

**-XM**

**P.S. Thank you to all those who do review it means alot more than you know!**


	4. To Defeat You

**XoverMasta: HEY ALL I AM BACK! AND THANKS SO MUCH FOR THOSE REVIEWS!**

**Firestar: They really do mean alot to her.**

**Sandstorm: They really do... she wouldn't shut up about it forever!**

**XoverMasta: But can you really blame me!?**

**Firestar: I can blame you for alot of things.**

**XoverMasta: -.- Anyways... Disclaimer?**

**Sandstorm: XOVERMASTA DOESNT OWN WARRIORS AND NEVER WILL!**

**XoverMasta: NO NEED TO YELL!**

* * *

**To Defeat You**

* * *

Shocked yowls rose from the Clan cats and echoed through the forest. Ravenpaw staggered slightly. His right foreleg glistened, wet with blood that flowed from the deep gash on his shoulder. "We m-met five RiverClan warriors beside the stream, not far from the Sunningrocks, he went on shakily. "Oakheart was among them."

"Oakheart!" Graypaw gasped beside Firepaw. "He is the deputy of RiverClan. He's one of the greatest warriors in the forest. Lucky Ravenpaw! Wish it could have been me. I'd have really—" Graypaw was silenced by Firepaw slapping his tail onto his mouth, as the elder from earlier shot them both a glance.

Firepaw turned his attention back to Ravenpaw.

"Redtail warned Oakheart to keep his hunting parties out of ThunderClan territory. He said the next RiverClan warrior to be caught in ThunderClan territory would be killed, but Oak…Oakheart would not back down. He said his Cl-Clan had to be fed, whatever we threatened." Ravenpaw paused to wheeze for breath.

His wound was still bleeding heavily, and he stood awkwardly to keep the weight off his shoulder.

"That's when the RiverClan cats attacked. It was hard to see what was happening. The fighting was vicious. I saw Oakheart had Redtail pinned to the ground, but then Redtail…" Suddenly Ravenpaw's eyes rolled in his head and he lurched sideways. Half scrambling, half falling, he slithered off the Highrock and collapsed on the ground below.

A ginger queen—Goldenflower—bounded toward him and crouched at his side. She licked his cheek briefly and called out, "Spottedleaf!"

Firepaw's heart almost stopped when the pretty tortoiseshell made her way out of the medicine cat den. She hurried over to Ravenpaw and mewed for the queen to stand back. Then she used her small pink nose to roll the apprentice over so that she could take a good look at the wound. She glanced up and meowed, "It's all right, Goldenflower, his wounds aren't fatal. But I'll need to fetch some cobwebs to stop the bleeding."

As Spottedleaf sprinted back to her den, the hushed silence in the clearing was broken by a mournful howl. All eyes turned to the direction it had come from, and Firepaw's fur bristled.

A massive dark brown tabby staggered through the gorse tunnel. Between his sharp teeth the warrior held not prey, but the lifeless body of another cat. He dragged the tattered creature into the center of the clearing.

"No..." Bluestar breathed.

Firepaw dug his claws into the earth trying his hardest to control his anger.

"Redtail!" a few cats shouted.

"How did this happen, Tigerclaw?" demanded Bluestar from her position on the Highrock.

Tigerclaw let the scruff of Redtail's neck fall from his mouth. He looked steadily back at Bluestar. "He died with honor, struck down by Oakheart. I couldn't save him, but I managed to take Oakheart's life while he was still gloating over his victory." Tigerclaw's voice was strong and deep. "Redtail's death was not in vain, for I doubt we'll see RiverClan hunters in our territory again."

Firepaw's tail lashed against the ground, but he calmed himself, before he gently put his tail on Graypaw's shoulder. The apprentice's head was hung in grief.

After a moment's pause, several of the cats moved forward to lick Redtail's bedraggled fur. As they groomed they purred hushed phrases to the dead warrior.

Graypaw stepped forward to share tongues with his dead deputy.

Bluestar had remained silent while the first cats came to pay their respects to Redtail. Now she leaped down from the Highrock and walked slowly toward Redtail's body. The other cats retreated and watched as their leader crouched down to share tongues with her old comrade one last time.

When she had finished she raised her head and spoke. Her voice was low and thick with grief, and the Clan listened in silence. "Redtail was a brave warrior. His loyalty to ThunderClan could never be doubted. I always relied on his judgment, for it bore witness to the needs of the Clan, and was never swayed by self-interest or pride. He would have made a fine leader."

Then she lowered herself onto her belly, her head bowed, her paws stretched neatly before her, and silently she grieved for her lost friend. Several other cats came and lay down beside her, their bowed heads and hunched backs echoing her mournful pose. Firepaw watched silently promising the cat to avenge his death.

Graypaw came and stood beside him again. "Dustpaw will be sad," he remarked.

Firepaw nodded, glancing at the brown striped apprentice…

Suddenly a movement caught the ginger cat's eye as Tigerclaw stood up and stalked over to Ravenpaw. Spottedleaf was crouching beside Tigerclaw's wounded apprentice, using her teeth and front paws to press wads of cobweb onto his shoulder wound.

Firepaw quickly came to his feet, Graypaw following his lead.

"Want to go see if that Ravenpaw guy is alright?' Firepaw asked.

"Sure." Graypaw shrugged.

They made their way through the grieving cats toward the spot where Ravenpaw lay and settled themselves a respectful distance away to wait until Tigerclaw had finished speaking.

"So, Spottedleaf." Tigerclaw addressed the tortoiseshell with a confident meow. "How is he? Do you think you can save him? I've spent a lot of time training him up, and I don't want my efforts to be wasted at the first battle."

_Yeah right. _Firepaw thought with a low growl.

Spottedleaf didn't look up from her patient as she replied. "Yes, a pity if, after all your valuable training, he dies in his first fight, eh?"

"Will he live?" Tigerclaw demanded.

"Of course. He just needs to rest."

Tigerclaw snorted and looked down at the motionless black shape. He jabbed Ravenpaw with one of his front claws. "Come on, then! Get up!" Ravenpaw didn't move.

Firepaw was about to run forward to tackle Tigerclaw, but before he could Spottedleaf placed a paw over Tigerclaw's sharp talon.

"Not so fast. This apprentice needs to keep as still as possible until the cut has healed. We don't want him opening his wound by jumping about trying to please you. Leave him alone." The big tabby stiffened, and seemed about to speak when Spottedleaf mewed teasingly, "Even you know better than to argue with a medicine cat, Tigerclaw."

Tigerclaw's eyes flashed at the little tortoiseshell's words. "I wouldn't dare argue with you, dear Spottedleaf," he purred. He turned to leave and caught sight of Graypaw and Firepaw. "Who's this?" he asked Graypaw, towering above them.

"He's the new apprentice," Graypaw mewed.

Firepaw managed to keep the hostility out of his gaze.

"He smells like a kittypet!" snorted the warrior.

And it came back.

"I was a… house cat," Firepaw said slowly, "but I am going to train to be a warrior."

Tigerclaw looked at him with sudden interest. "Ah, yes. Now I remember. Bluestar mentioned that she had stumbled across some stray kittypet. So she's actually going to try you out, is she?"

"That's right," he mewed respectfully… or at least trying too.

Tigerclaw eyed him thoughtfully. "Then I shall watch your progress with interest."

Just when he left Ravenpaw stirred and twitched his ears. "Has he gone?" he mumbled.

"Tigerclaw?" Firepaw growled going towards him, "Yep he's gone."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Fire—"

"Go away, both of you!" Spottedleaf protested, interrupting him. "How am I meant to help this cat with all these interruptions!" She impatiently flicked her tail at Graypaw and Firepaw and pushed her way between them and her patient.

"Come on then, Firepaw," mewed Graypaw. "I'll show you around. See you later, Ravenpaw."

Firepaw nodded, even though he knew the camp like the back of his paw he decided to humor him.

"You know the Highrock already," Graypaw began, flicking his tail toward the big, smooth rock. "Bluestar always addresses the Clan from there. Her den is down there." He lifted his nose toward a hollow in the side of the Highrock. "Her den was carved out many moons ago by an ancient stream." Hanging lichen draped the entrance, sheltering the leader's nest from wind and rain. "The warriors sleep over here," Graypaw went on. "The senior warriors sleep nearest the center, where it's warmest. They usually share their fresh-kill together over by that clump of nettles. The younger warriors eat nearby. Sometimes they are invited to join the senior warriors for eating, which is a big honor."

"What about the other Clan cats?" Firepaw asked, wanting the tour to be over as soon as possible… seriously all he truly wanted was a mouse.

"Well, the queens share warrior quarters when they work as warriors, but when they are expecting kits, or nursing them, they stay in a nest near the nursery. The elders have their own place on the other side of the clearing. Come on, I'll show you."

Firepaw immediately pricked his ears, as he padded across the clearing with Graypaw. If he remembered correctly he ate his first mouse there…

They stopped beside a fallen tree that sheltered a patch of lush grass. Crouched among the soft greenery were four elderly cats tucking into a plump young rabbit.

"Dustpaw and Sandpaw would have brought them that," whispered Graypaw. "One of the apprentices' duties is catching fresh-kill for the elders."

"Hello, youngster," one of the elders greeted Graypaw.

"Hello, Smallear," mewed Graypaw, nodding respectfully.

"This must be our new apprentice. Firepaw, isn't it?" meowed a second tom. His patchy fur was dark brown, and there was only a stump where his tail should have been.

"That's right," Firepaw replied, bowing to the elder respectfully.

"I'm Halftail," purred the brown tom. "Welcome to the Clan."

"Have you two eaten?" meowed Smallear. They both shook their heads.

"Well, there's enough here. Dustpaw and Sandpaw are turning into fine hunters. Would you mind if these youngsters shared a mouse, One-eye?"

The pale gray queen who lay beside him shook her head.

"What about you, Dappletail?"

Firepaw stared at the stubborn Queen his eyes shining with humor.

The other elder, a tortoiseshell she-cat with a gray muzzle, meowed in a voice cracked with age, "Of course not."

"Thank you," mewed Graypaw eagerly. He stepped forward and took a large mouse from the pile of prey, then dropped it at Firepaw's feet. "You still not tasted mouse?" he asked.

"No." Firepaw lied, his heart racing when the mouse was set in front of him… finally he stepped forward and ate a mouthful of the delicious meat.

"What do you think?" asked Graypaw.

"Fantastic!" mumbled Firepaw, his mouth still full, eagerly he took another bite.

"Move over then," mewed Graypaw, stepping forward and bending his head to take a bite.

As the two apprentices shared the mouse, Firepaw couldn't help but keep one of his eyes on Tigerclaw at all times. His greatest enemy was still in the clan… with him… this wasn't going to be good.

Firepaw stretched with his tongue to lick the last traces of mouse from his whiskers, then Bluestar's voice called from the Highrock. Redtail's body still lay in the clearing below, pale gray in the fading light. "A new deputy must be appointed," she meowed. "But first, let us give thanks to StarClan for the life of Redtail. Tonight he sits with his fellow warriors among the stars." Silence fell as all the cats looked up into the sky, which was beginning to darken as evening crept over the forest.

"And now I shall name ThunderClan's new deputy," Bluestar continued. "I say these words before the body of Redtail, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice."

Firepaw flashed a glance to Lionheart who was looking to Tigerclaw expectantly…

"Lionheart," meowed Bluestar, "will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Firepaw held back a purr at the new deputy's shock, Graypaw shared an excited look with him.

Bluestar spoke again. "Redtail was also mentor to young Dustpaw. Since there must be no delay in the training of our apprentices, I shall appoint Dustpaw's new mentor immediately. Darkstripe, you are ready for your first apprentice, so you will continue Dustpaw's training. You had a fine mentor in Tigerclaw, and I expect you to pass on some of the excellent skills you were taught."

And his good mood was immediately soured.

The tabby warrior swelled with pride as he showed his acceptance with a solemn nod. He strode over to Dustpaw, bent his head, and rather awkwardly touched noses with his new apprentice. Dustpaw flicked his tail respectfully, but his eyes were still dull with grief for his lost mentor.

Bluestar raised her voice. "I shall keep a vigil with Redtail's body tonight, before we bury him at sunrise." She jumped down from the Highrock and walked over to lie beside Redtail's body once more. Many of the other cats joined her, Dustpaw and Smallear among them.

Graypaw touched his tail gently to Firepaw's shoulder, whispering in his ear. "Only those who were closest to Redtail will share his final night. I'll show you where we sleep. The apprentices' den is over here."

Firepaw nodded solemnly, bowing deeply in Redtail's direction he followed Graypaw to his old… very old den.

"All the apprentices share their fresh-kill by this stump," Graypaw told him quietly.

Firepaw nodded.

As they both settled themselves beside the tree stump, a young she-cat crawled out from beneath the ferns. Her coat was pale, with barely visible stripes of darker fur.

"So here comes the new apprentice!" she meowed, narrowing her eyes.

Firepaw dipped his head in greeting, even though she was bound to be… unpleasant he still thought she was beautiful. "Hello," he mewed softly.

The young cat sniffed rudely. "He smells like a kittypet! Don't tell me I'm going to have to share my nest with that revolting stench!"

Firepaw flicked his ears, "Sorry, I'll sleep outside if you want."

She looked at him taken aback.

Graypaw quickly spoke before the she-cat could speak, "You'll have to excuse Sandpaw," he apologized. "I think she must have a furball stuck somewhere. She's not usually this bad-tempered."

Before the she-cat could make a retort a deep voice rang out, "Hold on, youngsters." Whitestorm called. "Sandpaw! As my apprentice, I expected you to be a little more welcoming to this newcomer."

Sandpaw held up her head and looked defiant. "I'm sorry, Whitestorm," she purred, not sounding sorry at all. "I just didn't expect to be training with a kittypet, that's all!"

Firepaw's whiskers twitched, he couldn't help the amusement that filled his eyes. If he was told this she-cat would one day give him two beautiful daughters he would've died laughing.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it, Sandpaw," meowed Whitestorm calmly. "Now, it's getting late, and training starts early tomorrow. You three should get some sleep." He gave Sandpaw a stern look, and she nodded obediently. As he walked off, she spun around and vanished into the clump of ferns, sniffing once more as she brushed past Firepaw. He flicked her nose with his tail, earning a glare.

Rolling his eyes Graypaw pushed Firepaw into the den, and led the way after Sandpaw. Inside the sleeping area, the ground was lined with soft moss, and the pale moonlight turned everything a delicate shade of green. The air was fragrant with fern scent, and warmer than outside.

"Where do I sleep?" Firepaw asked.

"Anywhere, just so long as it's not near me!" snarled Sandpaw, who was prodding some moss with her paw.

At this Firepaw felt a flash of hurt, but he quickly brushed it away, he needed to remind himself she really didn't warm up to him until he became a warrior.

Sighing to himself he raked together a pile of moss with his claws. When he had gathered his bed into a nest, he circled until it was comfortable and settled down. He glanced longingly at Sandpaw, even if they couldn't be mates just yet... he'd still would like to at least be her friend.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Once again please review.**

**They mean a bunch!**

**-XM**

**P.S. Do you want little Firepaw to continously impress people, or would you rather have him 'join' Tigerclaw, but then reveal him to the clan, which will be alot harder to pull off...**


End file.
